


Nothing But The Truth

by ACertainZest



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sequel, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACertainZest/pseuds/ACertainZest
Summary: Some of the ways they got to know each other during Beckett's suspension. Shameless smut.





	Nothing But The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This story is intended as a continuation/sequel to my previous story, [Nothing Like The Real Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10852161), but you can read them independently, though the surprise twist ending of the other story will be spoiled if you read this one first.

"Beckett," the rasp of her name slid into her ear and vibrated along her collarbone where Castle's mouth was currently exploring. "Truth or dare?"

"Mm, what are we, twelve?" she murmured lazily, stroking her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, I think we've both adequately proved that we're all grown up," he husked, drawing his tongue up the side of her neck. Her breathing sped up a little, her whole body flushing hot as his teeth found that spot at the corner of her jaw.

It had been another lovely, leisurely morning; several weeks into her suspension, she was really coming to appreciate these slow-paced days of doing little more than relaxing with Castle, getting to know each other in whole new ways. Today they had actually left her apartment briefly, to do a little grocery shopping and wander the farmer's market, but now they were back in her bed again, still dressed - for the moment - and indulging in a little gentle making out as a prelude to more.

Castle's fingers were undoing the buttons of her shirt, and he shifted down on the bed now, following fingers with lips, his tongue slowly tracing the swell of her breasts as he parted the fabric covering them. She moaned softly, pressing herself against him. She could feel his arousal against her hip, hot and enticing even through the layers of clothing separating them.

"Don't try to duck out of it, Detective," he admonished, pushing her shirt all the way open. "Truth or dare?"

"Ohh," she breathed, "umm, truth."

"Mm." Castle's fingers suddenly dipped inside the waistband of her jeans, making her gasp. Her hips thrust upward off the bed involuntarily. "When did you get the tattoo?" he asked, his fingers stroking into the hollow of her pelvis, where her tiny tattoo rested. Heat and moisture began to gather farther down, where his fingers weren't... yet. His mouth was still at her chest, leaving hot wet kisses along the border of her bra.

"On my eighteenth birthday," she answered, panting. "Maddie paid for it - her birthday gift to me." She ran her fingernails along his shoulder, inside the collar of his t-shirt, the way she knew he liked, and saw his eyes darken.

"Did she pick the butterfly design too?" he asked. His hand slipped out of her pants - she stifled a sigh of disappointment - and drifted up to undo the front clasp of her bra. Her nipples were already tight and hard with anticipation even before the bra peeled away and the cool air hit them.

"That's two questions," she teased, breathing out a soft laugh at his huff of annoyance. "Oh god, Castle, touch me."

"Bossy," he grinned, but his hand slid sideways and closed around one breast. She let out a whine of pleasure, her back arching. Shit, his touch was intoxicating. He pinched and rolled her nipple between his fingers, just lightly - she liked it rougher, and he knew it - he was teasing her, frustrating her, getting her worked up.

She wanted to retaliate, but her body was buzzing with arousal and she could hardly make her arms move. So she struck back with words instead.

"Truth or dare, Castle?"

"Dare," he replied immediately, and she smiled through the haze of desire. So predictable.

"I dare you to recite a piece of poetry from memory," she said. His eyebrows went up in surprise, but if he had hoped for a sexual dare, he didn't show it.

He pulled her shirt and bra all the way off and lowered his head, ghosting his lips across the swell of her other breast. Goosebumps prickled her skin, and her hand slipped into the collar of his t-shirt again, sliding down across the warm expanse of his back. She loved the feel of his strong muscles under her fingers.

" _Betwixt mine eye and heart a league is took,_ " he murmured against her breast, " _and each doth good turns now unto the other._ "

His voice vibrated against her skin and she wasn't sure whether it was that sensation, or his fingers still playing with her nipple, or the words of the love poem themselves that turned her on the most. Whatever it was, it had her writhing slowly on the bed, her breath rasping in her throat as Castle alternated speaking lines of the sonnet with licks and nibbles on her breasts.

She managed to work her arm between their bodies, and even as she was listening to the poem, she popped open the button on Castle's jeans, working her hand inside to caress him, her fingers tracing the outline of his already half-hard shaft through his boxers.

"... _For thou not farther than my thoughts canst move,_ " Castle said on a gasp, the stubble on his chin rasping against her breast as his hips bucked lightly into her touch. "Shit, Kate."

"That doesn't sound like Shakespeare," she laughed, running her fingers along his length again just to hear him suck in another heated breath.

Smirking, he lowered his head back down to her breast, sucking her nipple between his lips and swiping his tongue across it, hard. As she moaned and arched into him, he lifted off again and completed the poem.

" _And I am still with them and they with thee;_  
 _Or, if they sleep, thy picture in my sight_  
 _Awakes my heart to heart's and eye's delight._ "

Kate's throat tightened as she listened to the sweet words. Affection swelled in her chest, pushing her head up off the pillow to seek his mouth with hers as soon as the final word was out.

Their tongues slid against each other, hot and hasty with increasing passion, and her hands reached for the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head and off. As they fumbled with each other's jeans, both suddenly eager to be naked together, Castle mumbled into her mouth, "Truth or dare, Beckett?"

"Oh god," she groaned. He was pulling her jeans and underwear down her legs, his thumbs sliding along the tender skin of her inner thighs as they went, and she almost couldn't think at all. "Dare," she got out, panting.

"I dare you to show me what's in your nightstand," he said immediately. She huffed in surprise, forcing her eyes open - when had she closed them? - to find him watching her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Really? That's what you're going with?" she demanded breathlessly.

He smirked down at her, even as his hands were finishing the job of removing her clothing. "It's my choice, Detective. Or are you refusing to perform the dare?"

"You wish," she scoffed, gathering her scattered wits. "But I'm surprised you haven't just gone snooping in there on your own by now."

"I respect your privacy," he said loftily, drawing another snort of amusement from her.

"Sure," she teased. She pulled herself up to a sitting position, fully naked now, and rolled her eyes at him as she leaned over to open the small drawer of her nightstand.

She didn't doubt that he was curious about what she had in her drawer, but she also knew that he was playing one of his favorite games: he loved to get them both all worked up, then stop and let things cool down a bit, then tease some more, and repeat until they were both almost desperate. By the time he finally slid inside her, they'd both be ready to combust.

Sometimes she refused to play that game, lust making her impatient; but today, since they were having a lazy day, she would go along with it. For now.

"A box of tissues," she announced, poking at the meager contents of the drawer. "A chapstick, some hair ties, a nail file." She glanced sideways and saw Castle watching her, his face alight with curiosity. "That's about it really." She waited a beat - just long enough for his enthusiasm to slip - and then looked back down at the drawer and pretended to notice something. "Oh, and two vibrators."

"You tease!" he exclaimed, surprise and amusement mingling on his face, making her laugh. "Wait, two?" he added, scooting over to look for himself.

"Yep." Beckett didn't see any point in being embarrassed about it. A woman had needs, after all. Although, if Castle was this interested in the toys in her nightstand, just wait until he found out about the box she kept in the closet. That thought made her smirk, but fortunately he didn't notice; he was looking into the drawer, reaching in to take out her two toys: one purple, one pale blue.

"That one doesn't work any more," she added, pointing to the purple one. His eyebrows went up, and he glanced at the toy in his hand once more.

"Why do you still have it then?" he asked as he reached over to put it down on top of the nightstand.

Memory flashed through her suddenly, sharp and hot... and embarrassing. "Sentimental value," she muttered, averting her eyes.

"Hmm." Castle seemed to accept that explanation. He turned the blue vibrator over in his hands, studying it until he found the little switch in its handle. He pressed the button and the toy came to life, humming quietly but powerfully in his palm.

"Castle," she started to say, but then he lifted his gaze to her again and she gasped at the wicked glint in his eyes. Before she knew it, he had pressed her down on the bed again, resuming their previous positions, but the vibrator was in his hand now and he held it to her skin, running the soft silicone shaft across her ribs and up to her nipple.

She gasped loudly, her back arching. Castle's mouth was on her neck once more, hot and wet, and her whole body was alight all over again, goosebumps rippling across her skin.

"Does it have a name?" he asked into her ear, nipping at the lobe with his teeth. Kate was panting again, and once again she couldn't believe how quickly he had gotten her so completely turned on. She reached down to resume her abandoned task of getting his pants off.

"No," she rasped, pushing at the waistband of his jeans with both hands. "I don't name my sex toys."

"Mm," he murmured. He shifted his hips to let her push his pants off, but his expression was thoughtful as he slid the vibrator across her chest to her other nipple, drawing circles around the hardened nub with the tip of the toy.

She got his pants and boxers off at last, and wrapped her hand firmly around his shaft. His breathing stuttered against her neck and she grinned, stroking him slowly. It was only fair that he should be as worked up as she was.

"Truth or dare, Castle?" she breathed, turning her head to catch his lips with hers. His tongue swiped across hers and away, his hips thrusting into her hand.

"Truth," he said hoarsely, and she rolled her eyes. He was still trying to prolong things, was he? Well, she was still going along, but not for much longer.

"Have you snooped in any of my other drawers?" she teased, chuckling softly when she saw his eyes widen.

"Uh," he looked sheepish for a moment before reclaiming his usual cocky grin. "I confess, Detective, that I've investigated the contents of your medicine cabinet. Purely out of professional curiosity."

"Professional curiosity," she repeated, laughing, but her amusement dissolved into a long moan as he drew the vibrator downward, over her stomach, past her bellybutton, and between her parted thighs.

"And your underwear drawer," he smirked. He was propped up on one elbow above her now, her hand still loosely wrapped around his erection but her entire attention focused on the vibrator as he teased it between her folds.

"Oh god," she gasped. "Castle, stop teasing."

"You love it," he answered, and she would have smacked that smirk off his face - or kissed it - but at that moment the toy found just the right spot and her hips jerked up off the bed, urgently seeking.

"Truth or dare, Beckett," Castle said, slipping the toy up and down, up and down, the silicone tip gliding easily through the wetness that drenched her. He circled it around her entrance, still teasing. She was gasping, aching, her inner muscles clenching around nothing.

"Fuck," she cried out, and then, because she still wanted to tease him back, "Truth."

He let out a groan of his own, dropping his forehead onto her shoulder, and her lips curved, because yeah, that was good. That was so good, knowing that the teasing was working on him too. She tightened her fingers around him, feeling him twitch and throb against her palm. He gasped again and took in a couple of deep gulps of air before he could speak.

"What's the real story behind the broken vibrator?" he asked, his voice gravelly and strained. Kate blinked at the ceiling, her hand stilling.

She had vowed to herself, way back then, that he would never know... But then again, she'd never expected to wind up here. Never expected to let him this far in - to her body, her mind. Her heart.

She took her hand off his shaft and gently pushed the vibrator away from between her legs. He looked surprised, but as she shifted over and sat up again, he switched the vibrator off, his eyes focused entirely on her.

Her body was still thrumming with arousal, the need for release a constant presence pounding through her veins, but she focused on calming her breathing as she worked up the nerve to answer his question - to give him another little piece of herself.

"Kate?" His voice was quiet, almost too gentle for the heat of the moment that had just passed.

"I had a dream," she confessed, suddenly feeling shy, twisting her fingers together on her lap. She lifted her gaze slowly to Castle's and found him watching her, his expression open and curious, full of affection. "About you," she added.

His eyebrows went up a little, and his lips curved, but it wasn't a smug smile, just pleased. "A sex dream?"

"Yeah," she nodded, feeling her cheeks flush. His smile grew, but she could see that he still wasn't quite getting it. "It was a, um, a while ago," she dragged out reluctantly. God, he was going to be insufferable, wasn't he?

"How long ago?"

She took a deep breath, sighed, and took the plunge. "Right after our first case."

Yep. There it was. The smile spread across his whole face, his eyes sparkling with glee. "Oh my god," he breathed, and she couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled up in her chest. "Are you serious, Beckett? You had a sex dream about me way back then? After I asked you out to dinner and you turned me down?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "When I thought I was never going to see you again." She rolled her eyes briefly, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Ahh!" And there it was. That hadn't taken long. Still grinning, he grabbed the purple vibrator off the nightstand and slid across the bed toward her. "And you used this on yourself, didn't you? While thinking about me? Way back then?"

Beckett rolled her eyes and didn't answer. She didn't need to. The answer was written across her chest and face in a hot red flush, and Castle was practically bouncing with delight beside her.

"Kaaaate." His mouth was at her cheek, her jaw. He suckled wetly at the soft spot under her jaw. "It may not vibrate any more..." She startled when she felt the soft silicone of the purple toy sliding up the inside of her thigh. "But it still turns you on, doesn't it?" he finished, his voice a low, throbbing purr in her ear.

"F-Fuck," she burst out, clutching at his shoulder. The tip of the non-vibrating vibrator teased at her entrance, and it was completely unreasonable how wet she was for it.

"That's why you kept it," Castle went on, still in that throaty voice that made her gut clench with desire. "Because every time it was here," he pressed the toy just a fraction of an inch inside her, "you thought about me. Didn't you?"

He was trying to push her back down onto the bed, but she resisted. She wrapped her hand loosely around his where it was teasing at her with the inert vibrator. Together, their joined hands pushed it in just a little farther. "Don't gloat," she panted, narrowing her eyes at him. "Or are you going to try to tell me you never thought about this too?"

"Touché," he chuckled, and in the moment that was he distracted, she moved. She pushed him down on the bed, the dead vibrator falling aside, and an instant later she was straddling him. She took hold of his hands and pinned them to the bed above his head, leaning over him. Her breasts brushed his chest, sending jolts of excitement through her whole body.

"I dare you to hold still just like this," she rasped, drinking in the wide-eyed expression of sheer lust on his face. Sweat sheened his skin and plastered his hair to his forehead. She shifted her hips, rubbing herself along his length, letting out a whine at how good it felt just to feel his shaft sliding between her folds.

"I didn't- oh god, Kate, fuck," he grunted. His chest heaved and she saw his shoulder muscles flexing as he fought the urge to lift his arms from the bed and reach for her.

"Yeah," she gasped. That was enough teasing now - she couldn't take another moment. She reached down to move him into position, and then her hips were slamming down onto him, taking him deep. They both cried out simultaneously; the teasing had gotten them both so hot, so desperate, that it was clear this wasn't going to take long.

"So good," Castle groaned, and he surged upward, wrapping his arms around her, his hips thrusting up into her with such strength that it immediately sent her over the edge, another cry of pure pleasure bursting from her as she shuddered against him, the tight hot clench of her inner muscles bringing him to release along with her.

Gasping, panting for breath, they collapsed on the bed in a tangled heap of sweaty limbs.

"God, that was incredible," Castle wheezed. Beckett nodded, even that small movement seeming like more than her deliciously exhausted muscles could handle.

"Yeah," she breathed. "But... you failed to complete the dare."

Castle made a choking noise that was probably supposed to be a laugh. "Worth it."

She smirked. She couldn't argue with that.

"Maybe," she conceded, gazing up at the ceiling as she waited for her heart rate to come back down to normal, "but a failed dare has to have... consequences."

She felt him turning his head to look at her. "Oh, really?" his husky whisper slithered into her ears. "Naked consequences?"

"Of course," she grinned. "But first..." With an effort, she rolled over and got up. "I need a shower."

She slunk across the room, naked and unashamed. In the doorway, she paused, looking back over her shoulder, giving Castle a sultry smile.

"Join me," she invited, "if you dare."


End file.
